Your Elena
by Thepersonwhowrotethis
Summary: years from now Damon breaks into Klaus's house and finds something he doesn't expect
1. Chapter 1

After trying to sneak In to Klaus's castle/hideout I was captured by originals and being taken to him. They were dragging me to down a long hall and they stopped at the end of it the hall in front of a large ancient door. When they opened it and standing in the room was ELENA with white skin, white dress, black curly hair, black eyes and red lips she looked like an angel.

But, no….she was…DEAD

But here she was in front of me. She looked me strait in the eye with surprised that was instantly gone.

"Lady Tatiania…I am sorry for the disterbence…" the leader of the group of originals said turning leave.

Then with speed even fast for a vampire Elena ran in front of the original and grabbed his neck. This wasn't Elena…..this was KATHERINE.

The originals face filled with fear as Katherine's lifted him off the ground. That didn't make sence. Katherine was afraid of Originals and not nearly as old or powerful as them.

"I was never one for titles OR being disturbed." She gave him a mencing look and cocked her head.

"Please don't kill me…" The original begged Katherine who they kept calling Tatiania. She dropped him.

He grabbed his throught. Could there be a third dopellganger. An original?

Then Klaus burst though the doors I was about to lunge for him when Katherine or Tatiania….whoever she was pounced on me and looked me in the eye. _Don't_ she mouthed and at that moment she looked like Elena. She had worry on her face, compation, fear and even love?

"Tatia….my love." Klaus said and then she was off me and no longer Elena she was Katherine or Tatiania?

"Yes my love?" She said strocking Klaus face lightly as she was next to him so fast even my vampire eyes couldn't see.

"What's going on? Who is this CHILD" Klaus said with venomous anger.

She giggled "My new servent."

"I provide you with all the survents you need."

"This child vampire trided to sneak into the castle my lord." The original said.

"WHAT-" Klaus roared but was interrupted by Tatiania. "He's an old friend just coming to visit me."

"Alright…" Klaus said turning to leave.

"My lord…" The Original was about to start when Tatiania jumped on him with a block of wood and pulled into his heart. "You need to learn respect."

Then she looked at me, "We will catch up later Damon."

She made a gesture for Klaus to follow her, "Klaus." Then she was gone and one of the originals showed me to a room. Before then vampire closed the door she said "How did you just happen to become 'friends' with Tatiania Petrova?"

"Tatiania Petrova?"

"I guess it was a quincedence. I just heard her doppelganger Katerina changed you in 1864 thought it was for a reason." Then she was gone and was left to think until the next morning.

Later I was walking through the garden outside the old castle. Tatiania was sitting alone in a glorious red dress with curly hair on a bench.

"Hello Damon." She whispered so quietly and then she looked at me and she was Elena.

"Elena?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "But…how?" I said.

"Sit." I sat.

"It's a long story and I know you probably have a lot of questions…"

I nodded

"1000 years ago I came here to this…dimention and turned the original family into the first vampire after I gave him my blood. Then Esther killed me and made the curse. I have been reincarnated. I was reincarnated as myself. Elena. Everytime I am turned I get all of my memories and demoniac abilities back."

"W….What?...Demoniac…you..are the first vampire."

"No Klaus is. I am Demon." She said calmly without looking at me.

"No your…Elena…."

"I am also Tatiania…the demon that's blood runs through your veins. Through every vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

"So your not Katherine's doppelganger?" Elena- Tatiania- whatever her name was looked up at me and smiled with a twinkle ok amusement in her eyes.

"No Katerina is my sister. She came with me- " She started but inturepted her to shocked to listen to anything else after 'Katerina is my sister'. How can that be they were nothing alike, or were they.

They had both decived me making me think they were something they were not, making me love them and try and go save them even though they don't need my help…

I stood up angrly "No you don't just say that! You just DISAPPEARED ELENA without-" "Shssshhh…." She said trying to calm me and looked around worriedly.

"No I am not going to shshsh…YOU-"

"Damon I'm sorry…" She said and she looked at me and she was Elena with all the love and caring in the world that I remember.

"Do you love him?" I asked. She looked up in confusion.

"Who?"

"Klaus."

She looked down sadly as if remembering something "I did once, but that was long ago…..he is not the man I once knew."

"Then why are you with him?"

"Power. As you saw in there they respect and fear him a hell of a lot more than they do me. I'm going to change that."

I frasied it like a question but I already knew the answer to it. "Your are going to take his power from the inside?" She nodded.

"What can I do to help?" I said eagerly, already making plans about killed that Bastard hybrid.


End file.
